War of Angels
by Stormen
Summary: Ranma 12 and NGE crossover


War Of Angels 

> > By Stormen 

Disclaimer: I do bot own Ranma 1/2 or NGE. If I did would not be righting this. This is for my own enjoyment of making fiction of these to seirse I like. **Important thing to Know.** "..." speaking ... thoughts "..." speaking German ... action or sound while talking "..." speaking chines

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the dawn of the year two thousand. The year known forever hence as the year of the Second impact. The antarctic ice cap melted after man's encounter with the first of the coming Angel horde. The billions of gallons of water released caused shore lines around the world to rise nearly a thousand feet. Over two point five billion people, nearly half the world's population, died on that day. Those that survived faced changing climates, starvation, and none-too-gentle political shifts. The world post-Second impact was not an optimistic one.

* * *

**Chapter 1 = The Saotome=**

* * *

Genma and Nodoka Saotome survived the impact and married in the following May. By the end of the month, Nodoka was pregnant (let no one think Genma unproductive!). However, Nodoka has not yet told Genma. As she made dinner Monday night, Nodoka continued thinking on how best to tell Genma about their upcoming child. Do I really need to tell him? He should have figured it out by now, with my extreme bouts of morning sickness and all. Nodoka thought. "Genma, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes," Nodoka said from the kitchen.

"Great dear," Genma replied. Man I am hungry! She seems to be taking longer and longer to do things. Does it have anything to do with her being sick every morning?

A few minutes later, Genma and Nodoka quietly sat at the table, Genma's mouth too full to talk and Nodoka playing with her food. Here goes nothing. "Dear? I- I have something to tell you," started Nodoka nervously.

"What?." Genma asked, then shoved more food into his mouth.

"Well, for one thing... I'm pregnant," Nodoka forced out.

Genma choked on his food and stared at his wife. " cough cough.... Are you serious?"

"Yes, Genma, I am quite serious about this. We are going to have a child," Nodoka tried to put a little pride in her voice. Genma had still not reacted in any way beside shock.

With a smile, Genma thought I am going to be a father! There's so much I need to do. What should I do first? I know, I got to call Soun!

Nodoka watched in disbelief as Genma ran from the room. She had seen the beginnings of a smile on his face, but she couldn't say for certain what he was smiling about. She sincerely hoped he wanted this child. She quietly followed him into the hall, where she saw him finish dialing a number.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Hello, Kimiko? Is Soun there? I have got to talk to him," Genma rushed.

"He is out in the dojo, I'll go get him."

A new voice, one that obviously had just been involved in heavy exercise, came over the phone a moment later. "Hello, Genma! What can I do for you?"

"Soun, my wife is pregnant!"

"So?"

"I'm gonna have a son!" Genma declared blissfully.

Nodoka felt her fear dissipate as Genma finally decided to drop the silly phone and embrace her. He twirled around with her in his arms, stopping only to lean in and kiss her. Only the sound of Soun yelling through the phone kept them from celebrating further.

"I think this calls for a celebration, " Soun announced as he smiled at his friend's good fortune. "Why don't you and Nodoka come on over tomorrow, and we'll drink a toast to your impending child."

"He will be my son," Genma stated unequivocally. "We will see you tomorrow, Soun. My wife and I have some celebrating of our own to do."

Soun sighed as the phone hung up. "Ah, to be in love again..." He was whacked hard across the backside by a towel. "What?" he asked his wife, who was grinning playfully at him.

"You'd best watch your mouth, or you'll end up on the sofa for the next month. Again!"

Kasumi walked into the hallway and asked who it was on the phone.

Soun answered,"A good friend of mine, Genma Saotome. He and his wife will be coming over to celebrate tomorrow."

"What will we be celebrating?" both the ladies in the hallway asked.

"Genma's wife, Nodoka, you remember her dear?" Hearing a positive answer from both - though he had really been asking his wife - Soun continued. "She's pregnant."

"That's wonderful! And they've barely been married a month."

Soun snorted in mirth. "I remember us doing something similar. Anyway, they are coming over to celebrate tomorrow."

"Who's coming tomorrow?" Nabiki asked as she joined the rest of her family.

"Your Uncle and Aunt Saotome are coming over. You haven't seen them for nearly a year," Kimiko informed her youngest daughter. "And you two girls can help me get the house ready for them."

"Sure, mommy," the young Tendo daughters responded.

* * *

One hell of a keg party and a month of recovery later....

(For Soun, Genma and Kimiko mind you. Pregnant women shouldn't drink.)

* * *

"Nodoka?" Kimiko questioned over the phone. 

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

The men more than made up for the abstinence of their wives...

* * *

-= The first meeting (Spring of 2005)=-

Five years later - for the mathematically challenged, that is 2005 - the Saotome's went to visit the Tendo. Genma held Ranma on his shoulders. Nodoka couldn't help but smile seeing her son enjoy the ride.

"Are we they yet?" Ranma asked.

"Almost dear, we will be there in a little bit," Nodoka said. "It has been a long time since we last saw the Tendo's."

"Yes. I wonder how Soun is doing?" Genma winced as Ranma hit his head with a textbook knife chop.

"Ranma! Stop hitting your father!" Nodoka commanded, applying the stern look only mother's have.

"Ookay..." Ranma sighed. Now what do I do for fun?

"Ah.. Look, there is the gate to the Tendo's House" Genma said with a smile.

"Now mind your manners, you two," Nodoka reminded her family.

Kasumi answered the door,"Hello Auntie and Uncle Saotome. Is that Ranma?" She indicated the boy atop Genma's shoulders.

"Yes it is Kasumichan. Ranma, this is Kasumi," Nodoka said.

"Hiya," Ranma said shyly.

"Where are your mother and father, Kasumi?" asked Genma.

"Mother is in the livingroom with Nabiki and Akena, and Dad is out in the backyard." Kasumi motioned for them to enter the house.

"I am going to chat with Soun," Genma announced as he placed Ranma on the floor.

"Kasumi, let us go to your mother so we can talk as well. I'm sure many interesting things have happened since we last visited." She grabbed Ranma's hand. "You too, Ranma."

Ranma just nods and follows his mother to the livingroom.

As they walk into the livingroom, Kimiko greeted them.

"Hello Nodokachan. It is so good to see you! And is that little Ranma I see with you?"

"Yes. This is Ranma. Ranma this is your Auntie Tendo."

"Hi, Auntie," said Ranma shyly.

"Well, Ranma. You have already meet Kasumi. This is Nabiki," Kimiko points to the short brown hair girl at the end of the table reading a book.

"Hello" Nabiki said without looking up from her book.

"And this is Akane," Kimiko smiled, stroking the dark blue hair girl next to her.

"Hi," Akane said while subtly trying to distance herself from the boy.

"Please, sit down Nodokachan. How have you been doing?" Kimiko proceeded to pour some tea for her guests.

"Quite well, and Ranma is growing so fast. Isn't that right Ranma?"

Ranma nods with enthusiasm.

The two mothers talk about the new Toyko-3 that was under construction farther inland, far away from the still rising ocean.

"I think we will be moving there soon," Nodoka admitted. "I don't want to leave our home, but it will be safer there."

"I know we will be moving. The ocean used to be kilometers from here. Now it's only a ten minute walk." Kimiko sighed. "I'll probably have to drag Soun kicking and screaming. He can be so difficult sometimes.

Genma and Soun played a game of shogi, like they always did. They too talked of moving to Tokyo-3 and something that could cause a great deal of trouble in the future: the joining of their two families. A promise they had made each other many years before, when they were under their master's...tutelage.

Ranma watched Akane drawing on some paper with crayons, bored beyond words with sitting and listening to the mothers' talk of things his child's mind couldn't comprehend or care about. Ranma got up and walked to Akane.

"Can I?" Ranma asked while pointing to the paper and crayons.

Akena nodded after she received a warning look from her mother, that went totally unnoticed by Ranma. Ranma took a piece of paper and a crayon, then sat next to Akena and started drawing.

Nodoka was impressed. How does Kimiko pay attention to everything? I guess having three children must require it.

* * *

-= The move to Tokyo-3 (Fall of 2005)=-

The Saotomes stand outside their home and paying a final glance at the house that they have lived in for so many years. The movers lifted the last of the boxes onto the truck.

"This is everything ma'am?" The head mover asked.

"Yes, we'll meet you at our new address in Tokyo-3 in a couple of days," Nodoka answered.

With everything packed, the Saotomes head to the Tendo's home. When they arrived, Ranma saw Akane heading into the house. "Hey Akane." Ranma yelled. Akena stopped half way through the door and turned around. It took her a moment to recognize the boy. "Hi Ranma" Akane said, while waving to them.

"Nodoka-Chan, Genma-kun. Nice to see you. How was your trip?" Kimiko asked while exchanging a hug with Nodoka.

"Good. Our things are on their way to our new home," Nodoka replied. She noticed Ranma and Akane heading for the backyard, laughing and smiling.

"It is going to take us at least until tomorrow, before we will be ready for the movers." Kimiko said with a worried look. "I have gotten Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi all packed up. But I don't have the Dojo, the kitchen packed yet. And I know the furniture is going to be a pain..."

Perceiving the woman's plea for help doing work, Genma silently, and quickly, disappeared into the house to find Soun.

"Well, we could help you out. Genma and Soun should be able to easily handle the furniture. We were going to head for Tokyo-3 right after we visited with you, but since you need help, we can delay our plans," Nodoka offered.

"Thank you, Nodoka-chan." They hugged again.

On the back porch, Genma and Soun talking and playing their favorite game: cheating. They talked about the moving to Tokyo-3. Genma knew his wife would want him to help Soun with the heavier objects, onsidering what he had heard earlier. That simply would not do.

"Soun, let's go have a drink. To, er... celebrate our new life in a new city!" Genma smirked. That would work beautifully. No work for this man!

"Good idea!" Soun smiled at the thought of celebrating the new lives waiting for them.

They left quickly after telling their wives. Nodoka and Kimiko knew that they wouldn't be of help tomorrow. "Kimiko-chan, there goes our help tomorrow. I wish they wouldn't go out and get drunk," Nodoka said with sigh.

"I wish they would do more than just celebrate at a bar whenever something halfway important happens," she replied with a disapproving look on her face.

"Well, at least the children will help us. I know Ranma will. He just loves to help me out around the house."

"That is true, my daughters are the same way. Let's just hope that everything goes smoothly tomorrow."

A couple of hours later, the children were sent to bed, so they could get up earlier tomorrow. The two mother chatted for a while, making a list of the work left to do. The next day, Nodoka, Kimiko, and the children were all up and packing. Genma and Soun stayed in bed because of their massive hangovers.

* * *

-= Genma Promise (Fall of 2006, one year after the move to Tokyo-3)=-

Ranma was sleeping over at the Tendo's house. This gave Genma time to have a private talk with Nodoka about taking their son on a training mission.

"Dear," Genma spoke with a calm voice.

"Yes, Genma," she knew that tone of voice. Genma only used it when he had an announcement to make.

"I want to take the boy on a training mission, so he will become a Man among MEN!!" He declared with great pride.

Nodoka looked at him. She was confused and frightened about the prospects of sending her only child away at such a young age. "He is our only child. And how can I trust you to supply him with everything he needs? I don't mean to be rude, husband, but you have a tendency to not think things through."

Genma know his wife would do this and had prepared a contract for her. "Then read this contract." He gave her the innocuous looking piece of paper. She read it once, then again to make sure their was nothing underhand about it.

"You would stake your life and his on this contract?"

"Yes, and he will become the best ever in the ART."

Nodoka was still concerned. Could I stand not seeing my son for months at a time? Do I trust my husband to raise our son properly? A war waged in her thoughts. I should. He is my husband. And with that, she answered Genma. "Okay, I'll allow it. But I will be the one to decide if he is 'Manly' enough or not."

Genma smiled. Nodoka signed the contract, underneath where Genma had signed.

* * *

The next day, Ranma was walking back to his home with Kimiko and Akane. At the door Ranma opened it, and walked in.

"Mommy, I am home," Ranma shouted and ran to the kitchen where her mother was cooking lunch. Nodoka turned and knelt down to hug Ranma.

"Hey sweetheart, how did thing go over at the Tendo's?"

"Good, mommy. We had a lot of fun."

"And did you behave?" Ranma nodded, and Kimiko voiced her agreement behind him.

"He is such a good child Nodoka-chan. He and girls played for hours."

"We had lots of fun.." Akane said with a little giggle.

"Well, that is good to hear. And lunch will be ready in twenty minutes. Will you be staying Kimiko-chan?"

"Sorry, we can not stay. We have to get home. I have a lot of work to do."

"That's okay. Maybe next time then?"

"Hopefully. Well, bye bye. Come on Akane, it's time to go. Daddy is waiting for us." She turned to leave.

"Bye, Ranma."

"Bye, Akane."

That night Ranma was told of his impending training trip with his father. He also signed the contract, by way of his hand print. Two days later, Genma and Ranma left to on their training trip.

"Be careful," Nodoka yelled after them.

"We will, dear." Genma yelled back.

Then they were gone.

* * *

-=The Return of Ranma (part 1)=-

Tendo House. April 4th, 2015. Cloudy, threatening to rain, though it hasn't yet.

Soun received a post card with a panda on the front and with a small message on it. That said:

* * *

Soun,

Bringing Ranma back from China

Your Friend,

Genma

* * *

Soun called Kasumi. Kasumi came out of the kitchen, "Yes, Father?"

"Get Nabiki and Akane to come in here. I have good news."

Kasumi nods her head and went to Nabiki's room. "Nabiki? Father wants to talk to us."

"Do you know what it is about?" Nabiki asked, always thinking of ways to make money off any information.

"Sorry, I don't," Kasumi said. She went to inform her youngest sister, only to find she was not home. She returned downstairs to her cooking.

Akane comes running in from her morning jog. A quick change and she's in the dojo stacking cinder blocks on top of each other. With one mighty blow she punches through all the blocks. Nabiki watches from the door of the dojo, and comments,"No wonder the girls think you are strange."

"Who really cares Nabiki?" Akena replies with anger.

"Just saying." Paused for a moment. "Come on, Dad want to talk to us about something."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, three girls were sitting in front of their father.

"What is it father? What's going on?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, an old friend of mine is coming here. And he is bring his son Ranma, back with him from China."

"So? Who cares about China?" Akane asked in a pissed off tone.

"And how come Ranma's name sounds so familiar?" Kasumi thinking out loud.

"Well, one of you will marry him to make sure that the Tendo legacy remains intact."

"What???" Nabiki and Akane shouted at once.

"Oh-my!" Kasumi said with a surprised look.

"Don't we have a choice in who we marry?" Akena asked, yelling at her father.

"..." Soun paused. "It is a promise that we made before you girls were born."

"Well is he cute? What does he look like?" Nabiki asked. She needed to make an informed decision, after all.

"I haven't seen him in ten years." He pause a moment. "And neither have you girls."

"You have us engaged with someone that we don't know let alone haven't seen in a decade?!" Akane exclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter 2 -=The Return of Ranma (part 2)=-**  
-=I am Ranma Saotome=-

Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo-3.

It was a rainy day. A young girl running down the street. The girl stops and adopts a defensive stance. "Pop, I am not going!"

"grr" the panda growled at the girl, as if it was an intelligible answer.

"I am not going to married to a girl I haven't seen in ten years and that I don't even know anymore." The girl attacked the panda with a few quick punches and then utilized an impressive shoulder throw. "It's your turn." The girl resumed her defensive stance again. The panda gets back up groggily before attacking the girl.

"Is that a panda?" a man asked another man on the sidewalk.

The girl grabbed the panda's arm and again threw him away from herself. "I am going back to China. NOW!" The girl threw back her pigtail over her shoulder while starting to walk away. The panda growled in a low tone, pulling up a sign from the street corner. A few stealthy steps and it hit the girl on the head with the sign. The girl promptly fell to the ground unconscious. The panda placed the girl onto its shoulder before finally noticing all the spectators. He growled darkly at the people and they went about their business - which included ignoring the large and powerful beast. The panda grabbed the girl's pack and headed down the street.

* * *

Some noise can from outside the entrance of the Tendo household. "That must be them now," Soun said with great joy, as tears started flowing down his face. He and Nabiki scamper excitedly to the entrance of the house. Only to turn and run back the other way because of a giant panda.

"Dad... is this you friend or what?" Nabiki hid most of her fear, but she was still shaking slightly.

"It's...a panda," he answered nervously. It didn't look all that friendly.

Then they noticed what the panda had over it's shoulder.

The girl awoke, surveyed the situation, and screamed in the panda ear. "Your scaring'em spitless!" The panda then put the girl down on the ground facing Soun.

"Kinda of cute don't you think?" Nabiki said in a soft voice.

"You must be.. Ranma?" Soun asked hopefully.

The girl nodded meekly. Soun wrapped Ranma in a tight hug for a few moments, when he realized something about the Ranma didn't seem right. Nabiki took a closer look. On closer observation, she decided Ranma had breasts. "Some fiancee, dad. It is not a he but .... a she." She pointed out as she poked a mammary. How could you miss these things, Nabiki?! Keen eye you have! she admonished herself.

"Please don't do that," Ranma asked her. Soun fainted right then.

A few moment latter, Soun started to come around. Nabiki was still going off. "And just how are we supposed to be engaged to a girl dad?" She grab one of Ranma breast again for emphasis.

"Please stop that," Ranma twitched painfully with each squeeze.

I got to get her out of here, before things get any worse, Akane thought. She looked at Ranma. "I'm Akane, want to spar?" Ranma smile at her and nods. "Come on I'll show you the dojo."

"Do you know any kempo?" Akane asked.

"A little," Ranma told her.

Akane took a defensive stance, will Ranma stood loosely upright, as if she was sight seeing and not about to engage in a mild form of combat. She must not be that good. Akane thought. I should take it easy on her. Akane charged at Ranma. She tried to punch Ranma but Ranma dodged with incredible speed. Akane followed up with a kick and punch combo, but they never hit Ranma. She's good... very good. Akane tried a few more combos, all meeting the same futility. It's like she's reading my moves before I even make them! It dawned on her that Ranma wasn't been fighting back. "Why don't you fight back?" Ranma shrugged her shoulders. Akane's anger begins to get the best of her. Try to show me up, will she? Akane backed Ranma up to a wall. Well, why don't you try this on for real?! Akane put all her power in the punch. Ranma flipped over Akane, landing behind her as Akane's fist passed through the dojo wall. Akena turned her head with a dumbfounded look on her face. Ranma lightly pokes her forehead. Akane starts to laugh nervously, and Ranma joined her.

"You're not too bad," Ranma said.

"Thanks... at least you're a girl." Akena replied.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Akena said as she walked out.

"Why does my life always getting harder and harder?" Ranma whispered to herself.

"What did you say Ranma?" Akena asked.

"N....N...Nothing, Nothing at all." Ranma said nervously.

"Oh, it just seem that you are bothered by something."

"...."

"Come on, you can tell me. It might help." Akane said with a smile to reassure Ranma. "Besides isn't that what friends are for. To help one another?"

"...." Ranma stood there thinking of a response. "Can we talk about it later?" Ranma found the floor mighty interesting at this point.

Akane picked up on the redhead's discomfort. "That sound's fair. Let's go back to the house."

back at the house

Ranma sat on the back porch thinking about how to tell the Tendos about her...problem. She did not notice Kasumi until Kasumi put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You must be all sweaty after your workout. The bath is ready," Kasumi said with an innocent smile. Ranma tried to refuse, but Kasumi insisted. Kasumi still had to practically drag Ranma to the changing room. After Kasumi left, Ranma stripped off her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She sat on a stool and began to wash herself absently. Other things were on her mind.

"Hey, Akane. The bath is ready," Nabiki informed her younger sister.

"Okay." I might as well get cleaned up.

Akena entered the changing room. She notices Ranma's clothes in the hamper. I guess we can share the bath together. Akane thought as she stripped down.

Ranma relaxing in the tub think on how to tell the Tendos his problem. I can't trust pop to tell them. Ranma sighed. They are bound to find out soon enough and it seem like we are going to be here for a while. I just might as well go out like this and tell them. As Ranma started to get out of the furo, Akane slid the door open. Ranma froze in place, almost standing straight up. His eye bugged out at the sight of Akane naked in the door way.

Akane froze in the door way seeing a boy who she didn't know. She stood there for a minute then took one step back and shut the door calmly . She put her robe back on and walked out of the changing room into the hall way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Akane screamed running down the hallway. She went to backyard searching for the heaviest thing she could use to drown the pervert.

"What's the matter Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"There's a boy in our bathroom!" Akane yelled at Nabiki.

"Why didn't you kill him with your bare hands?" Nabiki asked still cool as ice.

"Because I was afraid!"

"Oh my, Ranma was just in the bath just now," Kasumi said with a worried look. Then the three sister turned to see Ranma standing there.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked, trying to figure out who the black-haired boy was. His name seemed to be a logical place to start.

"I am Ranma Saotome.... Sorry about this," Ranma said looking at the floor the whole time.

A few minutes later, Akane changed from her gi and into a yellow one piece dress. Kasumi and Nabiki are in the same clothes as earlier, and all of them still trying to figure what is going on. The three girls sat on one side of the table while Genma and Ranma sat on the other and Soun sat at the end. "Now, girls. Like I said before this my old friend..."

"Genma Saotome," said the old, bald, and stout man next to Soun. "And this is my son..."

"Ranma..." Ranma was looking a little worried because of the bathroom incident.

"..." both Akane and Ranma looked at each other.

"What is this all about?" asked Nabiki. Some of the pieces of the puzzle were still missing.

"Are you really her?..... That same girl?" Kasumi was still confused by the whole ordeal.

"Hmmmm. Where should I begin?.... I know," Genma said softly. He grabbed Ranma sent him flying toward the pond.

"Hey!!!!!!" Ranma yelled and then splashed into the water. "What the hell are you doing?" Ranma-chan said, emerging from the water.

"Mmm?" Nabiki look on in astonishment.

"Now he's a girl!" Kasumi stated.

"Ohh... My own son so humiliating, so humiliating!"

Ranma-chan had enough of her father's awful moping and kicked him into the kio pond.

"Who are you to talk?!" Ranma spat at her now panda father.

"Daddy? Why are you friends with them?" Kasumi asked.

"They weren't like this before!" He paused for moment. "Not before they went to China.... and undertook that terrifying training trip."

Ranma-chan and Genma-Panda went to the bathroom to change back into their normal forms. When they returned to the livingroom they told their story about Jusenkyo training ground.

(Insert standard 'Genma and Ranma go to Jusenkyo' story) SEE NOTE AT END OF STORY 1a

(Also insert standard 'Pick a girl to marry, then getting stuck with Akane' plot) SEE NOTE AT END OF STORY 1b

* * *

-= School =-

The next morning Ranma received the usual rude wake up from Genma's "always be prepared for an attack" training, which consists of attacking the trainee. Real inventive, right? The ensuing fight put Ranma in a bad mood for the morning, also as usual. I can't believe pops does this to me everyday. Why can't I get to sleep in for once in my life?

"Boy, your going to school." Genma said with an stoic look on his face.

"What..... school?" Ranma was puzzled because his father never let him stay in one place for very long, let alone long enough to receive much education.

"Yes, we're going to be here for a while."

"And it is the same one we go to Ranma," Nabiki said as she walked by. "Oh, I have some business to attend to. I am leaving now."

"Hey, wait for me Nabiki," Akane yelled.

"You have to show him the way to school. He is your fiance."

"..." Akane bored holes into Nabiki with her glare. Nabiki shrugged it off with practiced ease.

On the way to school, Ranma walked on the fence, above Akane, who walked on the side walk. Akane watches Ranma on the fence and wonders why he is doing it. "Ranma, What are you doing walking on the fence?"

"Balance training. Pops always said it was good for balance. And it is fun..." Ranma replied with a smile to her. "You should try it sometime."

"Not in a dress, I wont." She said with a little anger.

"I didn't say you had to do it in a dress...... Just when you feel ready to try it. That's all." Ranma looked down at his feet. "And by the way..... I-I ..... I am sorry for last night. I should have said something first about my curse. I just heard about this engagement yesterday coming here." Ranma pauses. "And I never wanted this engagement in the first place."

"My father told us yesterday too." Akane pauses. "I don't like either." Akane temper start up. "And when we're at school we are not engaged and you don't hang around me!"

"That is fine with me."

As they near the school, Tokyo-3 Junior High School, Akane starts getting mad, and mumbling something to herself.

"Akane?"

"Ihateboys, Ihateboys." Akane mumbles, like the words were a mantra.

"Akane, is their something wrong?"

"Ihateboys," Akena said a little louder

"...." Ranma was confused. I wonder why she saying that. Ranma looked up to the gates of the school. There are 20 to 30 students waiting for something.

"I.... HATE....BOYS!!!" Akane said and entered a full out sprinted toward the school. Ranma easily kept pace right behind her. He jumps on the brick wall as she starts fighting the horde of adolescent boys.

Wow. She's got potential. Ranma thought. All she needs is some serious training.... I don't think she'd want to do that with me though. She hates me, after all.

On a balcony overlooking the yard, Nabiki and two other girls watch avidly. "Everyday, why don't they see that she doesn't like this," girl one said.

"Yeah, poor Akane. It must be hard on her."

Girl one chuckled. "I think it's harder on the boys."

"Oh, there's Ranma," Nabiki said to herself. Then to Ranma, "Hey, Ranma get inside." Ranma pointed to the fight. "Don't worry just get inside." Nabiki told him.

By this time, Akena finished her fight of the boys. "Everyday! I hate this," Akane said, panting slightly. Akane started walking toward the school building, halfway careful in stepping over all the broken boys that are lying in her way.

"Truly, such a boorish lot," declared a voice. "Evidently each of them intends to ask you out, Akane... On the dawn that he finally defeats you."

"Oh, upperclassman," Akane greeted darkly. "Good morning."

"And now..." Kuno tosses a red rose to Akane. "Akane Tendo...." Akane catches the rose but holds it away from her. She gives Kuno a mad look. "... Might you fight with me?"

Ranma lands next to Akane. "Gee, you're popular, aren't you?"

"Stay out of the way or you'll get hurt," Akane warned Ranma.

ME? Get hurt? I don't think so. Ranma thought. "What was all that anyways?"

"Later," Akane bit out.

"You there!!!" Kuno said, and pointed his bokken at Ranma.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"You are being quite familiar with Akane!!"

"Tell him, Akane. Akane?"

"Tell him what?" Akena growled.

"Who are you, boor? AH! But it is the custom to give ones name first!... Fine then! Mine I shall give!" Kuno yelled at Ranma.

"Huh?!" Ranma didn't have a clue what the guy was going on about. "If you want..."

"My name is UPPERCLASSMAN KUNO. Freshmen Group E. Captain of the Kendo Club. Undefeated New Star of the High School Fencing World. BUT my peers call me... THE BLUE THUNDER of Tokyo-3 Junior High!"

* * *

= above on the balcony =

"Blue Thunder?" girl one said confused.

"Have you heard of that?" Girl two said.

"News to me," Nabiki said.

* * *

= Back in the front yard of the school =

"Okay. I'm, uh...... I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo..."

"WHAT!!!" Kuno replied "Under the same roof of Akane?!" Kuno swing his bokken down towards Ranma.

Ranma jumped above the bokken. " I'm heir to the Saotome School of Anything goes Martial Art." As Ranma finished his flip, and still in mid-air. "Akane hold my bag for a sec." He lands on the ground. "I am Ranma Saotome! And I accept your challenge."

* * *

Out of the classroom windows, nearly the entire student population watches the unprecedented sight. "Hey, somebody's taking on Kuno!." Someone said.

"Talk about dangerous." an other said.

* * *

"So, you scoundrel hounding Akane, Eh?" Kuno accusing Ranma. "I Upperclassman Kuno, shall bring you to JUSTICE!"

"So who's 'hounding' anybody?" Ranma asked.

"He's only staying with us, Kuno!" Akena explained.

"Silence fool!" Kuno yelled. He charged Ranma. Ranma moved and Kuno slices neatly into the brick wall. "Eh?" Kuno look to his right and finds Ranma standing on the side of the tree, in direct violation of all the laws of physics. "Blast!" Kuno cut the tree down, narrowly missing Ranma.

"NOW! Hold on!" Ranma was starting to get mad. Ranma moved into Kuno's face in the blink of an eye. "Let me make this perfectly clear...."

"EH?!" Kuno surprised. Ranma was ten meters away a half second ago!

Astounding!... He was there before Kuno could blink! Akane thought He's good... He.. He's even better than Kuno!

"... Akane means nothing to me!!" Ranma finished. Akane starting to get mad at Ranma.

Hmm. This guy is good. Kuno thought.

"If you want a crazy tomboy like her.... You can have her!" Ranma yelled at Kuno.

"Why, you pervert!" Akena yelled and threw Ranma's bag at him.

"Would you quit calling me a P--" Ranma yelled.

"Speaking ill of Akane?!!" Kuno swings his bokken at Ranma, but he ducks under the bokken, which continues on to cut his book bag in half. "I forbid it!"

Ranma is beyond annoyed with Kuno by now. "I'm done fooling around with you, Kuno...."

"What can thee do to the undefeated champion of Tokyo-3 Junior High?" Kuno mocked.

"Same thing I do with all my challenges: kick your sorry ass," Ranma grinned. Ranma studied the way Kuno held the wooden sword.

"I shall not lose to a cur like you," Kuno declared. He charged Ranma with all his speed.

Ranma smiled. "So be it Kuno." Ranma sidestep the down swing. He punched Kuno with his left hand as the bokken swing hit the ground. His right hand grabbed the bokken and twisted it out of Kuno's hands at the same time. Ranma hopped back with the bokken in his right hand and spoke. "Well, Kuno, you're no match for me. You can't even control you own bokken. I'll show how to use it properly!"

The students were totally amazed that a young student not only fought Kuno, but easily stripped him of his bokken.

* * *

"Wow, he's good," girl one said.

"He beat Kuno.... I thought that would never happen," girl two said.

"I'm not sure, but I think Ranma is holding back," Nabiki stated, and the two girls look at Nabiki confused. They wouldn't know how she knew that because they hadn't lived at a dojo for their entire life.

Nabiki was unsure of how to treat the situation. Most of her monthly income was up in the air, thanks to Ranma. I'll have to check with Akane to see if she thinks Ranma is holding back too. She'd be a better judge than I am. She thought.

* * *

"Kuno's finally getting his." Boy one said.

"I wonder if this means that kid will be the only one who can date Akane??" Boy two said.

"You know what Kuno said. 'All must defeat Akane in battle before asking her out," Boy three reminded them.

* * *

Ranma stands waiting for Kuno to get up. Kuno, seeing that his bokken is no longer in his hands, feels his anger building. "How could you steal my blade of justice, you cur?" Kuno demanded.

"Easy, you left huge holes in your defense. If I had wanted to, I could have done more than steal your stupid stick," Ranma smirked. "... And I thought you said you would defeat me...." Ranma takes a neutral stance, holding the bokken in his left hand, blade facing kuno. "Since, you say I stole it from you, why don't you take it back..... Or would you prefer I gave you a lesson in Kendo?" Ranma mocked Kuno.

"You? Teach me? That is to laugh!" Kuno replied. "I am the master of that blade, and no one can match my skill."

I don't know what Ranma is doing but I think Kuno is the underdog in this one. I know Ranma is skilled in Kempo but I don't know if he can do Kendo. Akena thought. But that stance... It.... it's like he is a master of Kendo... Akena looked at Ranma once more. Then she saw Ranma move his stance a little.

"Ok, if you are good enough you should be able to take this back with your bare hands like what I did." Ranma smiled. You're an idiot. If you think you could take this back you would be able to touch me with it. "Oh, buy the way..... what level are you at in Kendo?" Ranma mocked Kuno.

What is he doing? Akena thought. He's getting Kuno mad. But for what?

"I am a master of Kendo," Kuno replied.

"I bet you haven't even made it to black belt level."(1)

Kuno had enough. He charged Ranma, blinded by anger. Ranma swung the bokken three times, then turned and nailed Kuno in the back of the head with the handle of the bokken. "You don't fight like a master. You get mad too easy, plus you haven't studied your opponents enough to see if the have an opening in their defenses." Kuno gets up slowly. "Now, do you yield, Kuno?"

"Never!" Kuno replied.

"Suit yourself. ... Here you'll need this." Ranma threw the bokken back at Kuno.

"Now, I shall bring you to justice." Kuno ranted. He raised his bokken above his head. As he did, Kuno's clothes fell off except for his boxers.

"Now look what you've done to yourself Kuno," Ranma laughs.

"You tricked me! And I'll never accept defeat," Kuno stated.

"That doesn't change the fact you were defeated," Ranma pointed out.

"Silence FOOL!" Kuno charged. Kuno struck at Ranma. But every one missed. Ranma took the offensive and did a punch that set Kuno up for the roundhouse. With flawless execution, Ranma knocked Kuno out.

"I told you," Ranma said wiping his hand together.

"Wow," Akane approached Ranma. "Will he be all right Ranma?"

"Yeah. I just knocked him out." Ranma said, looking at Kuno. "Well, let's get to class, shall we?"

Akane lead Ranma to their classroom. "Now Kids, we have a new student, Ranma Saotome. He has just returned from a trip from China. However, that still doesn't excuse you and Miss Tendo for being late. Stand in the hall."

On the floor above, Kuno was talking to Nabiki.

"Face it Kuno you lost."

"I did not lose... he cheated, that cur," Kuno protested.

"You did.... and you lost your cute samurai suit in the process too," Nabiki said with a evil smile.

"I despise you," Kuno stated.

"I am flattered," Nabiki responded lightly.

"That vial cur, hounding Akane like that," Kuno griped.

"Well, I hate to break it to you. But Ranma is Akane's fiancé."

"What!? Fiancé!?" Kuno said in shock. "Ranma Saotome!!!" Kuno yelled.

"Kuno. Stand in the Hall." The teacher said calmly.

Kuno ran down the hall. "I forbid it!"

* * *

Out in the hall, Ranma and Akane hold buckets of water. "You know this is all your fault," Akane told Ranma.

"He started it," Ranma replied.

"At least when I fight, I finish before school starts."

"Why did all those boys attack you?"

"That was Kuno's fault. He made a speech about if they wanted to date me they had to defeat me in battle. So every morning I fight them and Kuno and I always win for some reason."

"Well, duh.... Kuno was holding back.... if you haven't noticed." Ranma said. "... because boys hold back when try fight girls..."

"Are you saying I am weak?" Akane growled, aiming a bucketful of water at Ranma. Ranma scooted nervously away.

"No, I am not... I'm just saying Kuno was holding back," Ranma said trying to calm her down. "Ack!" Ranma dodged the water thrown by Kuno.

"Never Ranma Saotome!!" Kuno declared.

"What do you think you're-" Ranma said.

"Upperclassman Kuno??" Akane wondered what the hell was going on.

"I shall never accept your engagement to Akane!!" Kuno yelled.

Instantaneously the windows behind Ranma and Akane opened. "What engagement!?" The boys demanded.

The girls had similar questions for Akane. "How could you, Akane? And you said you hate boys!"

"Wait! It's not TRUE! It's-" Akane was trying to tell everyone.

"Our PARENTS decided! We never-" Ranma tried finishing.

As Ranma finished, Kuno swung his sword downwards. Ranma moved his body but had to leave a water bucket behind. The bokken cut through the bucket, leaving a large puddle on the floor. "Stand your ground!" Kuno yelled at Ranma.

"This is no place to fight! Follow me!!" Ranma told Kuno leading him out. He is totally reckless, I definitely need to get him out of the building. Ranma thought.

"That I shall!" Kuno replied, fitting motion to words.

"This is great!" A boy said running after the two fighters.

"Oooooo! And the winner gets to go out with Akane!" a girl said.

"Hey!! Don't run in the Hall!" ordered a teacher.

"Yes sir," Akane said, not even slowing down one bit.

Ahead, Ranma saw an open window. "Let's go outside! Follow me!" Ranma said to Kuno. Ranma bounded out of the window.

"Fear not!" Kuno followed.

"Hey! This is the third floor!" The teacher said.

"Ack!" Kuno looked down after he jumped out the window.

"No sweat, I'm...." Ranma looked down to see the pool. "Yow!!!!"

"Buffoon!" Akane swore.

"Boy. Lucky there's a pool there," A boy said.

"Yeah lucky," an other boy said.

"Lucky. He says!" Why does it all ways has to be WATER?! Ranma thought.

Splassssshhhhhhh.

* * *

In a different class room, Toji looked out the window. He sees Ranma fall toward the ground. "What was that?" Toji said. He and most of the other students move to the window to watch. They see the two fighters land in the pool. What the-? Toji thought.

* * *

The rest of Ranma and Akane's class finally made it to the window Ranma and Kuno had jumped out of. "Look! It's Kuno! He's coming up," a boy said.

"But what happened to Saotome?" another asked.

Ranma-chan swam desperately toward the edge of the pool. Gotta get away! Gotta get away! She repeated to herself. Ranma-chan saw Kuno floating face down in the water and she swims under him. Well. What else can I do? Ranma-Chan picks Kuno up a bit and resumes swimming to the edge of the pool. Unfortunately, Kuno woke up before that.

"Uh?" Kuno moaned. Feeling someone underneath him, Kuno assumed it was Ranma. "Ranma Saotome! I fight on!!!" He clamps onto her tightly. Ranma-chan scream because of the item Kuno was squeezing far too tightly.

The jig is up!! Akane look worried.

"I fight on!" Kuno repeated.

"Let... ME...GO!!" Ranma-chan screamed. Ranma-chan grabbed Kuno's head, flipped him onto the concrete walkway around the pool, leaving a painful indentation. "PERVERT!" she yelled as she stepped on his face and used the momentum of the throw to somersault over a nearby concrete fence.

* * *

The boys up on the third floor tried to put things together, but shrugged it of as an illusion.

Toji look confused. He swore that two boys fell into the pool, but only one boy came out. Toji look to his friend Kensuke. "Did you just saw two boys fall into the pool and then only one boy come out?" Toji asked.

"Yeah, I did. But I wasn't fast enough to tape it." Kensuke said. Then I could have sold copies of the tape too.... damn it. He thought. I wonder what Nabiki would have paid for something like that? Ah, it was probably an illusion anyway..

* * *

Kuno on the other hand thought for a moment. "A woman. Yes, that was a woman." Kuno said to himself. "Which means... RANMA SAOTOME YOU WRETCH! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ESCAPED!?"

Ranma-chan was on the tree wringing out her pants and complaining on how hard Kuno grabbed her and pissed off that now everyone knows about her curse. Akane comes by with a pot of hot water. Then they hear Kuno rants for Ranma. Akane throws the pot to Ranma-chan and tells her to change back. Akane goes off to face Kuno to buy time for Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan had to stretch to catch the pot of hot water.

Akane challenges Kuno. Kuno said that if she win he would let her date him. Akane replied that she would never date him. Kuno attack Akane with a down swing. Akane clap the bokken with her hands dropped to the ground use Kuno momentum to throw him. But then she realized where she throw Kuno. Kuno hit the pot of hot water and destroying what chance Ranma had to turn back into a guy.

Kuno rant about Ranma being a coward, but to little his knowledge Ranma was the one holding the pot up. Ranma-chan got angry at Kuno remark and dropped Kuno on his head because he insulted Ranma's manhood. She told Kuno when she landed on the ground that she could take him any time. Kuno grabbed his bokken back from Akane. Kuno attacks, Ranma-chan jumps over the swing. She kicks Kuno in the head and grabs the bokken with her foot. Kuno lie on the ground unconscious. "I told you..." She said, then look to Akane. "He needs to learn how to use this the right way..... But since he doesn't, I'll just keep this a memento." Ranma-chan starting to head home. "I going home."

"But what about school?" Akane asked.

"I had enough for one day." Ranma-chan said, still headed towards the dojo.

Akane thinks for a couple of second. should I stay..... Nay.... because everyone will be asking question about the engagment.. Then looks at Ranma-chan still walking down the street. "Wait for me Ranma." Akane shouted.

* * *

In the dojo Ranma and Genma where training doing head stands. "Akane looked after you today."

"It is not like I asked her to." Ranma Replied.

"You should thank her."

In Akane's room.

"So is it any of you business Akane?" Nabiki asked. "I mean what wrong with a boy who turns into a girl?"

"Sure that's easy for you to say. Nabiki." Akane replied. "And everyone is spreading rumors about me! They're saying I'm his fiancé!" Ranma was about to knock on the door. "Do you think I want everyone thinking I am a pervert too!"

uh?.... Great she thinks I am a pervert.... why should I thank her. Ranma thought. "And I WAS GOING TO THANK YOU TOO! YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!" Ranma yelled and walk off to another part of the house.

Akane flinched when she heard Ranma yell. Nabiki look at Akane. "I think he like you Akane." Nabiki said with a smile.

"Shut up, Nabiki."

* * *

As the school year went on, Akane and Ranma fought. Ryoga Hibiki show up, they had their fight which ended when Akane hair was cut. Soon after the fight, Ryoga told Ranma about his curse made Ranma promise not to tell Akane. Then Shampoo followed by Ukyuo. This made life for Ranma and Akane more difficult. Ranma and Akane being pushed around by their fathers to get married and others trying to break them up. But they did know of what danger lie ahead in the near feature.

**_Next Chapter: _**

_**Here comes Shinji, Angels, and death all to come in the next Chapter of WAR OF ANGELS: The Third Child.**_

* * *

Author's Notes:

* * *

1a: If you have read the manga or see RANMA ½ Seires. Then here a quick jist of what happend. Ranma & Genma get curse in Jusenkyo. Ranma turn into a girl and Genma turn into a panda. 

1b: After the story of Jusenkyo, Soun Tendo told him it wasn't so bad, and to pick one. That is were Kasumi & Nabiki made the choose by volunteering Akane for the job (reasons that I don't know why). If you want more details read the manga (Volume 1: Part 2 in the manga)

(1) I don't know if they have a belt system or something else that would determine a rank of a student in Kendo.

* * *

Author's Comment:

* * *

I fixed a few error with this fanfic. I also change the dividers to page break. Or other words a small editing job. I hope to get chapter three out some time soon.

If any error, please email me at with the subect head FANFIC ERROR.

This fanfiction is hosted at 


End file.
